I'm Still Alive
by BurkeWorld
Summary: A tale of Speedy and his redemption, needing to overcome his past and inner demons. Perhaps.. Salvation is only a drink away? Standalone story, middle of series timeline. Beware: STENCH.


"Son, she said, have I got a little story for you.

Who you thought was your daddy, was nothing but a...

While you were sittin' home alone at age 17.

Your real daddy was dying.

Sorry you didn't see him.

But I'm glad we talked."

Alive Pearl Jam

The sound was barely audible, like a whisper caught in the blowing wind. It was, however, enough to wake Speedy up from his slumber. His eyes opened slowly, the dim brightness of his digital clock spat out 3:32 AM. This was the 5th night that Speedy could remember not getting a descent amount of sleep. There was... something in the back of his mind, perhaps, but he couldn't quite put his claw on it.

He laid awake, staring at the ceiling until his alarm went off at 7:30 AM.

The day dragged on even slower than usual, despite the crowded Emporium and many calls for deliveries from Francine. It appeared to Speedy that the world was flowing in slow motion.

"C'mon partner, snap out of it, you're killin' me here." Guido jostled him on his way by, attending to customers who chose to sit in a booth. Speedy merely nodded and continued his slow pace. Finally, forgivingly, break time rolled about. Speedy went right into the small lounge behind the kitchens and placed his head down on the table.

Polly came in behind him, "Hey.. You doing OK, Speedy..? You look terrible today.." He couldn't fault her for caring, they were, after all, together.

"Love you too." He said without moving his head or changing position. The truth, so it seemed, was much bleaker than just a tired cat.. There was, perhaps, something more to the story that Speedy wasn't letting on. Polly took a seat beside him and rubbed his back, not knowing what to say. The actual truth, was that Speedy was absolutely burnt out. If you think about it; juggling the life of a pizza cat plus being a Pizza Cat literally, could possibly take it's toll on mind and body.

Guido poked his head into the lounge, "Hey lazy! Time to get movin', breaks up!" He zipped out of sight. Polly gave him a reassuring pat, nudging him, "Lets go.. Sooner we start, sooner we're finished, right?" All Speedy could do was cough lightly and get to his feet.

No emergency gripped Little Tokyo today, no monsters, no threats, just pizza orders and cannon travel. It also didn't help that Francine's aim was just the same as it always was; probably worse today, as 4 times she'd manage to launch Speedy into the same fruit-card in the market district.

It was mid-afternoon and after the rough landing, Speedy brushed the broken pieces of melon and other such fruity pieces and walked down the midway of vendors, shops and kiosks. The address he was delivering to today didn't seem that familiar, even though he's been in these parts a million and one times. None the less, Speedy had a job to do as he scoured about, searching for this mysterious address located within all the shops, venders and kiosks. Turning down an alleyway, rather gloomy looking on, as though no sunlight has touched it in a 100 years, Speedy saw a little sign with the address imprinted on it.

"Finally.." He said under his breath and stepped towards the door. Quite suddenly a rather rotten smell hit his nose like a sucker-punch in the face. He stopped in his tracks, bringing his hands up to cover his nose, "Gah.. Who cut the cheese??" The smell of the pizza below him really didn't help much, but, a job's a job. Plucking his nose-bravery up, he held his breath and dashed up to the door, the source of the stench. Knock knock knock knock knock ... "C'mon c'mon." He thought to himself, still holding his breath, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red. He danced slightly in the spot, eyes watering from the smell, it was that bad. "BAH..!" He breathed out and took in a huge breath, taking in the scent as well.

Just as the door opened, he coughed and gagged, ready to walk away. "Ahh, so my pizza HAS come on time!" Speedy was too busy trying to clear his nostrils out to notice the little man at the door, dressed in a long, green cloak with the hood kept down. The ancient badger adjusted his glasses on his snout. "H-How much do I owe you, sunny?" He asked. Speedy, meanwhile, dug around and found a clothesline clip and stuck it on his nose.

"That'll be 12ph Fifphty, sirph!" Speedy said quickly, wanting to conclude business ASAP. The old man handed him the money and Speedy quickly handed over his pizza. "'ave a good day sirph..!" Speedy was ready to turn and run, but something caught his back. The old man tugged him back so they were face to face. "Not so fast... Young one... There's something about you... Something familiar, something... Troubling you..."

Speedy tried to twist away, but the old man had a surprisingly strong grip. "Hey! Leggo! What do you care if something is.. bugging me..!" Speedy tried to squirm away, but the badger held fast. The man laughed heartily, a deep rolling laugh, "Because I know who you are, I know what you do for this city! How can you protect it if you aren't in tip-top shape!" The old man literally dragged Speedy into his home/storefront in the dark, gloomy alleyway. The smell died away right away, it was rather.. crisp and clean, a nice homey smell to it.

Speedy stopped resisting for a moment looked about. Bottles and jars lined the walls, a fire was set against the back wall, cooking something that smelled like... memories. "Wow... I never would have guessed this place from the looks and smell from the outside!" The badger made his way to the fireplace and stirred the big pot, "The smell is to keep people from snooping about my home and shop. I ordered from you because I wanted to see if my guesses were right." Speedy looked completely perplexed. "oO" Was all Speedy could do, facial expression-wise.

"My name is Reginald, but you can call me Reg. I specialize in brewing things for a weary mind, for fixing things that can't seem to be fixed. So. You've come to the right place indeed, ordering a pizza was just an excuse to get you here." The knowledge this old timer had sure had Speedy convinced. "Come then, take a seat, I have something for you." The old man brought over a steaming cup of... something and set it down in front of Speedy. "Before you drink this, tell me.. What's been troubling you?" Speedy held onto the mug of liquid and just exhaled a moment, as though collecting his thoughts.

"I think... The job is beginning to wear me down. It's just.. the same thing day in and day out. I've tried going on vacation, but that doesn't help, more stuff just keeps happening there too! I don't know, I think it's time I retired from the Super Hero business.." Reg sat across from him, leaning back in his chair and listening, "Go on." Speedy shrugged and leaned forward, staring at the wood table, "I guess.. I'm sick of the job and need something new, or just focus on one or the other.. Like, I bust my ass all day making pizza for people, but then if that stupid Big Cheese decides to have some fun, there is no one in this stinking town to do anything about it except us!" Speedy stopped speaking for a moment, realizing what he just said. "Very good.. Very good, now.. Drink." Reg smiled, showing his lack of teeth. Speedy uneasily drank the hot contents of the mug. Speedy never had a finer drink in his whole life. The room began to fade out and swirl, his pupils growing. "Y-You.. drugged me..!" Speedy blurted out. "No... No, you will see.. You're still alive.."

With that, darkness took Speedy as his mind displayed billions of images. He saw himself as kitten, growing up at home, seeing his parents... He wanted to reach out and see if they were actually there. He saw himself get his first little sword when he was younger, how he swung it around and played with it for hours. Next, as a teenager, going to school right in this city. Polly.. Guido.. they were all there, even Francine. God, they looked so young, how times have changed. Speedy then witnessed the very first day of the Pizza Cat Emporium, open for business! The day that changed his life.. The battles he fought, the battles he lost, the things and people he's seen, all flashed before his mind's eye. The day of the comet, the profession of love, the stories and memories of EVERYTHING that happened and that was going to happen. How death had gripped him, even for that fraction of a second, when he was hurtling back to earth.

How he lived on and overcame the differences and enemies, how after each day, he would see the citizens of the city live and be happy and continue with their lives, all thanks to him. He knew that purpose was what drove him, as he needed everyone, just as everyone needed him. "I'm still alive." He heard his own voice say. "I'm still alive."

"Hey lazy, time to get movin', breaks up!" He heard that familiar voice... Then the softness of the hand on his back, followed by her words, "Lets go.. Sooner we start, sooner we're finished, right?" He sat up and blinked, all the pain and confusion leaving his body, the feeling of power and purpose coursing through his blood. A smile played on his lips, his helmet crystal gave a bright flash, blazing out the little pizza slice symbol. "That's right.. Sooner we start, sooner we're done. It feels great to be alive..." The two walked back to the Emporium lobby hand in hand. The weight was gone, it was time to start living again.

End.


End file.
